Baby It's Fact
by jello2009
Summary: Slytherin Outcast sequel. some slash. mainly SiriusOC. enjoy! abandoned, I lost the notebook I had this written in
1. Christmas Break

Hola! how is it going? well this is the sequel to Slytherin Outcast, so if you haven't read that yet read it first. This story might not make sense otherwise. Alright some new things about this story I should mention...well it's gonna focus on Sirius this time. So this time around it will have more than one point of view. The main ones I'm using is Marie, Remus, Sirius and James. There's some new people coming in a later chapter that might stir things up a bit so there's some new characters and I'm gonna try to stay away from Marie/Annabel drama. Even though those were pretty fun to write I just dont' feel like making that an issue. Also...the title. I'm not sure it'll stick because I honestly don't know what to call this yet. If you have any good ideas let me know. Iknow I kinda stopped using pictures in Slytherin Outcast, I really meant to but well...I was lazy. I'm gonna use anime characters to represent the characters this time though, because it was just easier to find what I was looking for and well I love anime. I wanted to install a little bit of what I loved. What else? hmmm...oh yeah...grins I'm really sorry but there will be some slash/yaoi in this story and I'm sorry if you don't like that but I really wanted to write a yaoi so I thought this was the perfect chance. Please don't hate me for what I'm about to do to one of my favorite characters...There's some swearing in this story, just a bit and other fun stuff, like firewhiskey fun! ah yes remember the good times in Room Of Requirements? lol yes this will be a good story I think. Well that's all I got for now, I think, so let me know what you think of this, k? I have alot more written, this is just kinda an intro to it and I wanted to start at Christmas Break because I wanted to write a cute one shot with Remus and Marie but I decided to add it to this story at the last minute.

* * *

Remus and I pretty much had the castle to ourselves. All the marauders had left, so had Lily and pretty much everyone in my house. It was finally Christmas Break and we were excited. We weren't planning to do anything…but still two weeks alone with Remus, my brother. If my sister knew she might call me a whore.When the Hogwarts Express left we went down to say goodbye to everyone and then hurried back to the castle. I mean we had to take advantage of the emptiness. This was a rare thing. James and Sirius were smiling those stupid smiles at us. I think they just assumed we'd do something but honestly it was still early in our relationship. I didn't' do that. Well ok I've decided I won't anyways. This wasn't only gonna be able that. I wanted this to last. This was Remus, he was special. My best friend, my everything. I'd hate to lose that.

We stayed in the castle the first day but the second day we ventured out early in the morning. It was snowing in a slow, gentle kind of way, which was nice. We walked in comfortable silence for a while, walking hand in hand, until I noticed him looking at me. I stopped abruptly.

"What?" I asked subconsciously. He smiled in a cute way and leaned toward me.

"Nothing," He said quietly and pressed his lips to mine gently. My eyes fluttered shut and I kissed him equally as soft. Neither of us tried to make it more. That was enough for the moment anyways. When I pulled away, I smiled at him. He smiled back and suddenly swept me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him eagerly and closed my eye.

"Hmmm it's so nice to be able to do this…" He said and I felt his lips on my hair. For a second I had to remind myself to breath.

"I know. Someone's always seems to be around. It's a nice change," I mumbled into this jacket. I heard him chuckle faintly.

"I love you," I said, suddenly feeling the need to say it, and pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. They were bright and glowing again, like that day…

"I know. I love you, too."I couldn't resist, I had to claim his lips again. I felt him smile into my lips.

There was 10 other students still here and thank God none of them were Slytherin's. That meant that I had the common room all to myself, not only that but I also didn't have to wake up to giggling girls. Actually Remus and I had kinda made a habit of falling sleep together…it wasn't intentional, it just felt right the first night and it stuck. It felt so amazing to wake up to someone holding you…now that is love, isn't it? It had to be.

The marauders sent our presents early. I think it was meant to torture us. We put them somewhere we wouldn't be tempted to open them…under Sirius' bed. Who knows what's down there (lol)Christmas morning came pretty fast though. There was abig feast the night before and Remus must got some fire whiskey for us. We sat in The Room Of Requirements for hours. Somehow we much have gone back to Remus' dorm because I woke up there.I woke up to warmth surrounding me. I opened my eyes to Remus's arms around me and his face buried in my neck, his lips just barely touching my skin. I don't know what happened last night but it must have been good.

"Remus?" I barely managed to say before my head exploded suddenly with pain.

"Shit."When he didn't respond I pushed him away as unnoticeable as possible and went searching for the hang over potion the marauder's usually kept. I found it on top of Remus' night stand and took a long drink. My head cleared almost instantly. That was stuff was so good. I settled back onto the bed and stroked Remus's hair gently until his hand grabbed mine and pulled it down to his lips. I smiled.

"Morning sleepy head," I said in a teasing tone.

"Happy Christmas, Cotton." Oh I almost forgot what day it was…whoops!

"Happy Christmas Moony," I said, trying to sound as if I didn't forget. A sly smile formed on his lips.

"You forgot, didn't' you?" I blushed.

"You're so cute." He was teasing me now. I was tempted to argue with him but his lips touching mine shut me up. His unyielding lips were desperately searching for entry and I allowed it. Our tongues were dancing in a fight for territory and control. His body pressed against mine and I suddenly felt a foreign feeling. It didn't help with his hands touching my skin in that way and then…

"Shit!" He said when he abruptly pulled away and stood up, facing away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, very confused. Did I do something wrong? He only shook his head and stepped further away. I got to my feet and walked up to him, about to open my mouth again but stopped and blushed when I saw the reason for his retreat. My God I gave him a boner.

"How about we open presents now?" He asked after a minute of silence. I almost laughed out loud but restrained myself.

* * *

"Are you ready for my party?" James' voice woke me up from a deep slumber. I crawled out from under my blanket and looked at Remus, who was sitting on the floor, looking at his mirror. That's how we marauder's communicated when we were far away from each other.

"Yeah, it should be fun," Remus answered.

"Good, so when will you be here tomorrow?"

"Noon, I think."

I sat on the floor next to him and wrapped my arms around him. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Oh hey Cotton!" James said eagerly when he caught sight of me.

"Hey, how's it going with Sirius and everyone?"

"Pretty good…"

We talked for an hour about the party and then James had to go.

* * *

The next day we went to James' house and it was chaos there. Everyone was trying to do something. When we saw this we smiled at each other amused. It slowed down after a few hours and Remus, Sirius, Peter, James and I finally had a chance to talk. We joked around until the party started and Mrs. Potter gave us all things to do. I was in charge of the drinks, whenever the supply got low I had to fill it. It was a pretty easy job but It kept me busy.

At around midnight we were cut lose from our duties, just in time to get in a dance before the countdown. They played a slow song, "Amazed" by Lonestar. I found Remus across the room from me. We locked eyes and smiled at each other and subconsciously made our way to the middle. When we met there he instantly held close to me. I leaned into his chest and we danced until we heard the start of the countdown.

10...9.…8...I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

7...6...5...He removed his hands from around my waist and put in on my chin and pulled it up.

4...3...2...I smiled at him and leaned in until I was an inch away from his face.

1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!Even before it was over his lips were on mine. It was gentle and slow, something to savor. At that moment I never felt more in love. What a good way to start off a new year.When he pulled away he smiled gently and said, "Happy New Year Marie."

"Happy New Year Remus," I said and a smile formed on my lips.


	2. I Want To Find Love

Sirius' pov

Have you ever been surrounded by the one thing you didn't have, couldn't have? I am everyday. I truly am happy for my friends but really it was ridiculous. Marie and Remus were always smiling at each other as if they had some inside joke and James and Lily…a lot of days I'd catch them making out in the hallway and it was annoying to keep running into. I mean really I see it enough from everyone else but my friends, too? I've never actually caught Remus and Marie, maybe they're more private about it.

I must sound like the biggest hypercritic. I've done that tons of times with girls that weren't important. God I even did it with Samantha once! And you know how that turned out. The only difference is that they honestly care about each other and I want that. I want to meet a beautiful girl who gets me and loves me for me. Not who they think I am. Hell she doesn't even have to be beautiful but that would be a plus.I've always wanted love, that's why I've dated around but they've never been right. Believe it or not I have standards. Secret standards that I've never told anyone yes, but they still exist. I think my friends would laugh if they heard this. Especially Marie since she was so disappointed in me when I got together with Samantha. That one was definitely a big mistake on my part. I didn't understand her logic at the time but now I do.

Today I had ran into a certain James and Lily so I went to the astronomy tower to waste time. I was leaning against the railing facing the lake, just staring out to nowhere.

"Hey," A voice suddenly said. I jumped, totally taken by surprise. They laughed. I turned around slowly and saw a guy that didn't look familiar. He had black hair and bright green eyes. His skin was paler than normal and he wore a cocky smile. In a way he was kind of beautiful…

"Um hi," I said unsure. He smiled and stepped toward me.

"I'm Matt, I just transferred here with my sister, Angela," He offered me his hand. I took it almost cautiously.

"I'm Sirius, you're American, aren't you?" I asked when I noticed his accent and the pulled my hand away.

"Yes, I'm from New York."

"Cool. I've never been there. What's it like?" I was honestly curiously. I've never met someone from America.

"It's a lot like London actually, maybe more crowded though." (honestly I've never been there, I don't know, so I'm kinda just guessing here, sorry if I'm wrong)I opened my mouth to say something when a girl came running up the stairs suddenly. I caught my breath at the sight of her. She was beautiful. She had long black hair and blue pale eyes. She was also on the pale side but she pulled it off well.

"Matt there you are. What are you doing?" She said. Her voice was gentle and musical. Her eyes traveled to mine for a second but quickly returned to who I assumed was her brother. I almost forgot to breathe. God this girl was stunning.

"Sorry dear sister, I didn't mean to make you worry."

"It's no big deal since I found you, just don't do it again. I have no idea how to get around here yet."

"Angela this is Sirius, he was just offering to who us to our common rooms," Matt looked at me expectantly. Something told me that he was use to getting his way. I could only nod when I saw Angela's smile.

"Oh really? Thank you Sirius!" I was shocked when she hugged me. I felt myself blushing when she pulled away from me. Matt caught my eyes, looking knowingly. I quickly averted my eyes from him, anywhere but him.

"So um," I coughed quickly to cover up my nervousness, "So where to?"

"We're in Ravenclaw," Matt informed me.

"Ah I see, so you're geniuses, huh?" I said jokingly.

"Matt is, I just like to pretend I am."I laughed.

"Come on, I'll show you where it is," I started to walk and they followed. We made easy conversation for about 10 minutes and then I stopped in front of the Ravenclaw portrait.

"Well here is, tomorrow morning I'm sure someone will show you to the Great Hall and I assume you know the password."

"Alright, thank you so much," Angela said gratefully.

"Goodnight," I said and tried to walk away but Matt stopped me.

"Hey, what house are you? You never said."

"Gryffindor, I'm brave," I flashed him a huge grin. I noticed his face turn red a little at this but I didn't think anything of it. I walked back to my common room smiling stupidly. That girl I was looking for…maybe it's her. I really hope so because she's amazing.

James' pov

I can't believe it. Sirius was singing, well humming actually but still it was weird. He only did that when he was really happy.

"Sirius, are you feeling ok? I asked slowly, Lily giggled next to me.

"Sirius is in love," She whispered to me, not loud enough for him to hear. I grinned and looked at him again.

"James there's some American transfers," Sirius said smiling. Oh I see.

"Let me guess, she's beautiful, right?" Lily said in a sing song voice.

"No!" He said quickly and then blushed. Oh wow there really was something wrong with him. He never blushed.

"Oh Padfoot you got it bad!" I accused hi. He turned away from us and headed to the boys dorms.

"Goodnight James Lily," And then he was gone. I just smiled and chuckled quickly.

"This is new James."

"Yes it is. Hmmm I wonder…"


	3. New Students

Hmmm what to say? Well first off I don't own this, JK Rowling does, but I do own Marie, Matt and Angela I suppose, since I made them up.

**Remus' ****pov**

I saw Marie's eyes widen at the arrival of the new students. She must have thought they were beautiful or something.

"Cotton…"

"Yes?" She said quickly and turned away from the new students.

"Nothing," I said changing my mind.

"Where are they from? Do you know?" She fired at me. I just blinked.

"New York," Sirius answered, before I could even attempt to answer. We both glanced at him in surprise.

"What? I ran into them last night. Stop looking at me so surprised."

Marie giggled and I just smiled.

"Their names are Angela and Matt. They're Raveneclaw."

"Ah smart cookies," She said thoughtfully.

"What Cotton, are you crushing on them or something?" He asked jokingly.

"No, they're just pretty!" She said almost offended.

"You don't have to overreact, love," I said gently. She hit me playfully and started to insult me but I stopped her with a kiss. When I pulled away, she glared at me and pushed me away.

"Did you forget to take your medication today?" Sirius asked grinning.

"It's to early. I miss Christmas Break." At that I couldn't help but smile. We caught each others eyes and grinned stupidly. Those were some good times.

"Am I missing something?" Sirius asked confused.

"Nope," Marie said, trying to hid her grin.

**Sirius' ****pov**

"Sirius!" Angela called from across the hallway. I stopped and grinned at her.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked casually, as if I wasn't bursting at the seams inside.

"Amazing. My boyfriend would love this place so much." She said with a huge smile. I tried not to flinch at the mention of boyfriend.

"Where does your boyfriend live?"

Her eyes suddenly looked sad.

"New York actually but we plan to keep in contact."

I tried to look sincere.

"Sorry, I'm sure if it's meant to be it'll work out."

She smiled faintly.

"Thank you, that makes me feel better."

This girl really was beautiful. No wonder she had a boyfriend but that didn't stop me from wanting her.

"Um anyways what's your next class?" I asked.

"Muggle Studies."

"Then you'll be in class with my friend Remus, do you know how to get there?" I wanted to help her as much as possible.

"No, it's ok, you'll be late for class. Someone told me how to get there anyways." She explained.

"Are you sure?" I asked reluctantly. She laughed.

"Yeah, you're so cute, I'll see you later."

We went our separate ways and I went to Defense Against The Dark Arts. I was late due to my encounter with Angela but the teacher barely looked up at me. I took my seat in the back of the room, only to find Matt occupying the other seat.

"Hey," I said quietly, so I wouldn't get into more trouble.

"Hi Sirius, are you always late for class?" He asked. I looked at him and found him grinning at me. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Sometimes." His grin widened. His bright green eyes looked with mine for a few seconds and then he turned away. I can't explain why this boy affected me this much, but I couldn't help but look at him throughout the class. I really hope he didn't notice.

**Remus' ****pov**

It's amazing how people just feel a need to stare. You're new so they stare. It didn't help that she was fucking gorgeous. This Angela was worse than a veela. She was really friendly, too, which made it worse. She just started to talk to her neighbor about her new friend Sirius Black…Wait Sirius Black?!? When did that happen? Well he did seem pretty informed this morning and James said something about him acting weird last night about something…is she the reason?

I looked at her curiously until the teacher came in, then I tried to pay attention. It didn't help with everyone whispering. It was rather annoying actually. Finally some people got house points taken away and that shut them up.

After the hour was over I made my way to Angela, who had just got done gathering her things together.

"Angela, right?" She looked up surprised.

"Well since you know my name you must be Remus," She said with a smile. Oh God this girl was definitely Sirius' type. No wonder he was smitten.

"Yeah, you know Sirius apparently, was he your welcoming crew?" She laughed, obviously catching my humor.

"I guess you could say that, he was really nice to me and my brother." Hmmm I wonder why.

"Nice? Are you sure? No I'm just kidding."

She smiled again.

"But really you're lucky to have found Sirius, he's a good friend." Maybe putting in a good word for him will make him happy.

"How long have you known him?" She asked curiously.

"My first year here, we've been stuck together ever since."

"That's sweet. I've known my best friend for 10 years. It's amazing we're still friends after everything we've been through."

She was easy to talk to, that much was obvious. I told Marie about our conversation and all she said was "Ah that's so sweet!" She is so strange but I love her.


	4. Strange Encounters

**Marie's pov**

I rushed to Charms after Remus distracted me, of course when he was a free hour he doesn't think of me and if I have class. I was rushing so much I wasn't paying attention and that's what led to…

BAM!

"Ouch," I mumbled when I ran into someone and we both fell to the ground, I rubbed my head. "I'm so sorry!" I said quickly. (tehe just imagine Tohru from Fruits Basket, that's kinda what I was going for)

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either," A male voice said. I looked at him and gasped. Black hair, green eyes, pale skin. It was one of the new kids, Matt.

"I was just in a rush," I said, trying to sound smarter but I probably failed miserably. He laughed.

"It's quite alright," and he stood up. He offered me his hand. I smiled and took it. He pulled me up and started to walk away.

"Wait, Matt?" I called, he stopped. "You know Sirius, right?" I wasn't sure what I was expecting. He turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, I do. See you late." and then he was gone.

I was even more late for Charms so I continued to rush as if nothing happened. I ended up with a detention anyways so really it was useless, but it was worth it.

"Lily, Matt's pretty," I told her when I found her in the library. She giggled.

"I know, Marie, I know."

"How is it possible he's so…utterly perfect?" She giggled again and smiled knowingly.

"I literary ran into him yesterday, it was embarrassing, but he was so kind."

"Well my lovely Marie if I didn't know better I'd think you were taking a liking to him." Lily accused. I felt myself blushing.

"I don't, he's just pretty, besides I have Remus. I love him. Don't look at me like that!" I was getting frustrated.

"Sorry, I love to tease you, that's all."

"Bitch,"

"But I'm _your_ bitch," She pointed out. I couldn't help but smile.

"So what brings you here this fine day?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Homework," She smiled and opened up her Charms book.

"Is that my signal to leave?" I asked, unsure.

"You can stay, but don't distract me to much"

I couldn't help but grin at this.

"If I were Remus I'd purposely try to distract you."

She burst out laughing.

"You know it's true."

"Yeah I know, he's weird like that. How's it going between you guys anyways?"

"Pretty good. No problems, just stupid arguments over small things."

"Well that's normal. Me and James do that all the time. Like this one time we fought over who could eat faster, well eat a banana faster to be exact. It was odd to say the least."

It was my turn to giggle.

"That's just silly, why banana's?"

"It's a long story." I noticed her blush a little.

"Is it kinky?" I couldn't resist. She hit my arm rather hard at this. It only made me laugh.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, geez."

"Sorry."

"Right."

I grinned at her angelically. She only glared at me.

**James' pov**

"Remember the banana?" Lily asked out of nowhere.

"Hmmm…no I don't think so," I lied. I grinned at her glare.

"James Potter…" She sounded mad. Better think fast.

"Yes, I do, geez you don't have to freak out."

She blushed a deep blush. It took everything I had to stop from laughing.

"You're so cute when you do that, Lily," I told her, gently brushing her cheek with my finger tips.

"I'm gonna kill you James, you take pleasure in my embarrassment."

"Oh come on it wasn't _that_ bad." Her glare made me stop from saying more, even though I really wanted to. Teasing her was fun.

Detention…detention for the banana! Actually no but maybe if I was caught in the act that would be the case. Detention for being late for potions again. How boring.


	5. Secrets Reveled

Detention…detention for the banana! Actually no but maybe if I was caught in the act that would be the case. Detention for being late for potions again. How boring. It was rather boring today. Cleaning the Great Hall again. Why couldn't they get more original? Maybe have a duel with a centaur? Now that would be fun.

"Stop slacking, Cotton!" I yelled form across the room. She had been just sitting there for a few minutes now. Like hell I'm gonna do all the work.

"Sorry, I'm tired," She said quietly. I ran over and sat in front of her.

"Why?" I asked, trying to sound like a 4 year old to make her smile.

"I couldn't sleep last night," She looked up at me, slightly smiling.

"Well you could always crawl into bed with Remus, God knows he needs that…." I said, dropping the previous voice, with that she slapped my face.

"What?" I asked incredibly, touching my face where she slapped me. That hurt!

"Is that all you can think about?" She demanded.

"Nope, but I hear you can think the same way," I said with a sly grin.

"Only with Lily because she gets embarrassed so easily. Maybe if s he got some she'd be better at that."

"Who says she hasn't?" I said to quickly and without thinking. I covered my mouth hoping, praying she wouldn't do anything. She looked at me with widened eyes.

"Wait, are you serious?" Oh God what had I done? Lily said, no threatened, that if I said anything to anyone she'd kill me. Fuck ! Fuck! Fuck!

"No…I just…" I tried to cover it up but failed.

"Oh my god James! You…and Lily…" She looked at a lose for words.

"Marie, please don't tell her I told you." I was desperate.

"Did you just call me Marie?" A smile formed on her lips. "You must be really serious about this."

"She's going to kill me…" I muttered, mostly to myself.

"James don't worry, I'm not going to say anything, to anyone."

I bit my lip and looked at her thoughtfully. She looked like she was telling the truth.

"Ok, thank you."

She smiled and hugged me suddenly. She whispered into my hear "It will be our little secret, ok?"

**Forward two weeks…**

**Sirius' ****pov**

She was reading a letter from her boyfriend and smiling. This was not good.

"Hey brother he says "Hey Mathew," She said suddenly. He scolded. It must be his pet peeve to be called Mathew. I grinned at this, now I had something against him. Angela giggled at his reaction and got back to the letter.

"Hey um…Mathew," He glared at me, "Is she always like this?"

"Yes, sorry for her weirdness." I tried to hold back a laugh. Suddenly she burst out laughing.

"Oh God what is he saying now?" Matt asked.

"Nothing," Something about her smirk told me otherwise.

"Whatever, anyways Sirius wanna go to the owlery with me? I have a letter to send."

"Sure…I have nothing better to do." I got up reluctantly, looking at Angela one last time.

"Have fun you two," She said, without looking away from her letter.

"You do realize she's taken, right?" Matt asked me, raising his eyebrow at me. I blushed.

"Yes," I whispered.

"And you know she's not _that _amazing. Other people have good qualities to, like me for example." He flashed me a grin. I smiled, assuming it was a joke.

"Do you always sell yourself?"

"No, but I can't help it with you." I stopped, looking at him in surprised. He looked at me and stopped too.

"I just mean that…for some reason I want you to think I'm better than I really am. I can't explain why…" He was blushing again, like the first night he was here. I was speechless momentarily.

"Matt I don't know what to say. I…"

"No, it's ok…." He wasn't looking at me, in fact he was looking anywhere but at me. For some reason this bugged me.

"Please look at me…" His eyes looked into mine. I saw hurt there. I felt bad, almost guilty. What was he trying to say? What did he want from me?

"Sirius I…"

I cut him off quickly, stepping closer to him and hugging him. I felt his head rest on my shoulder and his arms went around me. I tried to pull away after a minute but I didn't get far because suddenly he pulled me back and I felt warm lips on mine. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. He pulled away, only for a second, and dove right back in, kissing me harder and longer. I should have pushed him away, told him "No, I'm not like that" but I didn't. I kissed him back after a minute and I felt him smile against my lips.

What the hell was wrong with me?


	6. Confusion

**James' ****pov**

"I'll see you later," I heard Sirius say, he sounded really nervous.

"Yeah, see you." Was that Matt? Why was he with him? Then there was a whisper to quiet for me to make out. I just stared at the portrait, waiting for it to open. I had been attempting to do my History of Magic homework but this was more interesting. When it opened I saw a blushing Sirius. Now this is really interesting!

"Hey Padfoot," I said, getting up from the couch, making him jump.

"God James don't scare people like that," it looked like he was avoiding eye contact.

"I didn't mean to, I mean it's a free country, I can do my homework in the common room." He looked at me, smiling a little.

"You ok, Padfoot? You're acting weird," I asked, eyeing him suspiciously. He looked away again.

"No…I mean I'm fine. Just tired." I didn't just mean tonight but I could read Sirius pretty well and I know he was lying but I didn't push it. I'm sure he'll tell me in time.

**Sirius's ****pov**

James was suspicious but I couldn't tell him the truth. How would he react?

I kissed a guy…Oh god I kissed a guy! I wasn't gay, I've always liked girls, I like Angela! But…I still liked it a little. Maybe I was just vulnerable but he was the vulnerable one! Maybe I've been to lonely. If I had a girlfriend this would have never happened, but I haven't had one since before Christmas Break. In fact Remus did make hat joke a couple of weeks ago…something about gay tendencies. I know he wasn't being serious but…what if…what if I really was? I mean a straight guy wouldn't enjoy kissing another guy…right? And ever since Matt here I have thought he was…cute in a way…this whole thing is making me crazy and he knows it.

"Just remember you kissed me back," He had whispered. Was Matt gay? Or did he just like to toy with peoples emotions?

**Marie's ****pov**

Me and Angela have kind of become friends. We have 2 classes together so we talk. I've found that she's like me in some ways, which is interesting. But anyways today her mind was elsewhere and I was a little worried.

"Ang, what's wrong?" She looked up at me as if I disrupted her thoughts, I probably did.

"Um…something's up with my brother, I can't figure it out."

"He won't tell you? I thought he told you everything?" They did seem close but maybe I was wrong. She snorted, in a cute way though, at my comment. Ok I was wrong.

"Are you kidding me? He only tells me the important stuff and keeps his private matters…well private. Like I didn't know he was dating my boyfriend, who is his ex, until It had been going on for like 2 months."

I stared at her shocked. Dated her boyfriend? Wait…so he's…

"Yes, he's gay, I didn't know this until last year and he says he's been 'out' for years."

"Oh wow, he doesn't seem gay…" I said completely at a lost for words.

"I know, right? I was like freaking out when I found out." I smiled at the image that popped into my head.

"Can you keep a secret Marie?" She whispered. I nodded. She leaned in closer, so she wouldn't have to talk loud.

"He likes Sirius, he hasn't' said so but I just can tell." My eyes widened.

"As in Sirius Black?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Who else here is named Sirius?"

"Just checking…but you know he's straight." That's something I was sure of, everything else was just going over my head.

"I know that, have you seen how he looks at me?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"I bet I could really like him but I love Daniel, he's my everything…" A smile formed on her lips. Ah that's so cute.

"That's so sweet," I said with a smile.

"What about you and Remus? I bet it's like that, too."

"Yeah I suppose but it's never come to that."

"I get the looks all the time, I try to pretend like I don't see them. Those people usually don't matter anyways. Sirius is special though."

"I know, you gotta love him."

"I know, I haven't known him long but I feel like I've known him forever."

I couldn't help but smile. Everyone loved Sirius, didn't they?

**Lily's ****pov**

I am the secret keeper. People tell me them, I see them. I will not speak of them if it seems I shouldn't. Secrets like things I see in the hallway for example. Things involving my friends. Things involving the Marauder's. How can I not keep a Marauder secret?


	7. Lust

**I'm not very good at writing these kinda things...**

**Sirius' ****pov**

I was avoiding him and he knew it. It was to dangerous to be around Angela, he would show up. I knew I shouldn't have, but I didn't want to see him. If I did…I might fall for his tricks again. That would only cause more confusion and him more pleasure.

So why did his glances send shivers down my spine? Was I so easily lured?

"Sirius please, I just want to talk to you."

So why were we in a broom closet, of all places? Did he really intend to just talk?

"Sirius you're avoiding me."

"Yes." I would not lie about this.

"You're feeling confused."

"Yes." How did he know so much?

"But you might like it a little."

Good God how did this happen? Why am I being lured again?

"I knew it, you don't have to be embarrassed, I like you too."

Yes, I already knew that. You told me, remember?

I sneaked a look up at him and he smirked. I looked back to the ground and I heard him take a step forward.

"Matt, I…" I started to say but was cut off by his lips again. Shit damn him to hell! He pulled away quickly and grinned at my shocked expression.

"Ok I'm going now," He said and started toward the door. I don't know why but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait, I…"

"Yes?" He purred cockily. Damn him he knew what he was doing, didn't he?

"…don't want you to go," I heard myself say. Why oh why did I do this?

"Really? Well then I guess I can stay a little longer." and then his lips were on mine again, I didn't protest this time. It was to late, I was in to deep. God help me.

I was in the library pretending to a read a book, but really I was spacing out. Remus really wad doing work and James was busy talking to Lily.

I would not speak a word of my confusion. They wouldn't understand. Would they freak out on me? Would they judge me? Disown me? Would they care?

"Angela! How goes it?" I heard James say. I instantly looked up. I found green eyes looking at me, this time I didn't shy away.

"I'm good, me and Matt were just getting a book."

"Oh fun, what book?"

I didn't ever hear it. I stared into Matt's eyes and we held the look, getting so deep it could have swallowed me hole. Time stood still for a second, or at least it seemed like it.

"Sirius!" Angela's voice broke the spell and I looked over at her.

"Hmmm…" I asked distantly.

"Nothing." I don't think she knew I saw her look at Matt for a second. Did she know?

Later when I left the library I was wondering the halls aimlessly. Suddenly I felt someone grab my hand. I shouldn't have been surprised it was Matt.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, so we're on speaking terms?" His eyes lit up.

"Yeah I guess."

He grinned happy and suddenly his face grew serious.

"Wha…" He pulled me against the wall forcefully. I looked at him unsurprised. He leaned close to me, so close I could feel his breathe on my skin.

"Sirius, do you really like me?" He whispered. No smirk or smile was present this time. I answered by leaning in the rest of the way and gently kissing him. I pulled away, only a little though and grinned.

"Yeah I do."

"Ya sure?" I think this was a rhetorical question because he didn't wait for an answer. In stead he moved his arms from the wall to my waist and pulled me close to him, burying his face in my neck. I was surprised when I felt his lips on my neck and then move up to my ear. He nibbled on my ear. I almost moaned.

"Hmmm you taste good…" He mumbled and moved to my lips. He was tender at first and then it became more needy. His tongue ran across my bottom lip, I opened up and then were exploring each others mouths. It was a dance of domination. His hands moved down and my arms took a life of their own and wrapped around his neck. He pulled me closer and I felt all his body heat against mine. I think one of us moaned. He pulled back his tongue and bit my bottom lip. My hands moved to his hair and ran through it. He pulled away to catch his breath for only a second and then his lips crashed into mine once again.

**Lily's ****pov**

I am the secret keep. I am the all seeing eye, the mute. I will not speak of their profanity or lust. I will keep their secret but most of all his.


	8. Confrontations

**James' ****pov**

"Hey Remus I got some supplies…for a good time." I meant a prank.

"Really?" He sat straight up in interest. "What is it?"

"I'll show you when Sirius finally decides to show up.

"Where is he anyways?" Marie asked, walking down from the girls dorm.

"No clue, he disappeared."

"What's wrong with him lately?" He asked.

No one knew so we didn't answer. What _was_ wrong with him? He seemed so distant.

We sat down for an hour at least, talking by the warm fire about nothing to important. When we were starting to get ready to go to bed he came in, looking worn out I might add.

"I'm going to bed, see ya guys tomorrow." Was all he said and then he went to our dorm right away.

What in the world was going on with him?

**Marie's ****pov**

James and Remus were stressing over him, but Lily knew something. It wasn't noticeable, I just really knew her and Angela's words rang through my head. Did Matt have anything to do with this?

"So um brother, what's going on?" I heard Angela ask. They were standing in an empty classroom. I hide to hear what he'd say, because I was really curious. Damn this is kinda familiar.

"What do you mean?" I really wish I could see his face.

"Sirius, I'm talking about Sirius."

"He's a friend," He said flatly.

"Why are you smiling? What have you done to him?"

"Nothing, why do you care anyways?"

"Liar! I now you, you have, haven't you?"

"No, nothing. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mathew why was he avoiding you then?"

"No idea."

"You like him, admit it."

"Of course, he's a friend."

"Don't give me that bullshit."

"Sister, why are you yelling? What have I done?" He sounded to innocent, maybe he was smiling.

"Oh just never mind! You're infuriating!" She yelled and left, storming off. Matt came out after a minute smiling. I almost said something but stopped myself. Was he lying to his sister? It sure seemed like it.

**Remus' ****pov**

"What are you guys doing tonight? Sirius wouldn't say, he just said he was busy with you guys," Angela asked me as she sat down at our table in the great hall.

"Nothing," I felt myself get paler. It was a full moon tonight. Thank God Sirius didn't give us away.

"Sureee, some prank, huh?" She guessed.

"Something like that," I easily lied. I was use to lying about this. Plus she didn't know me well enough to notice my, what Marie called, my lying face.

"Will it be exciting?" She didn't stop did she?

"Well isn't it always?" James's quickly intervened. I looked at him gratefully. She giggled.

"I suppose, not that I'd know."

James, Sirius, Marie and I all snuck out to the forest under James' invisible clock, like we usually did and the fun began, if you can all it that.

**Lily's ****pov**

Early in the morning I went to the hospital wing, finding everyone in a bed. They were all asleep, except for Sirius. He was staring at the ceiling, appearing to be thinking deeply. I walked over to his bed.

"Sirius, how are you feeling?" I asked, he continued to stare.

"Fine, I'm not hurt," He said lazily.

I looked at him for a minute. Something was different. Something was wrong.

"Sirius…you know you can tell me anything, right? I'm always here if you need to talk," I said, trying to sound kind. He looked at me and blinked.

"What do you mean? Why would I need to talk?" He sounded defensive.

"It's just…nothing, I'm sorry, I just thought I'd let you know just in case," My voice dropped. He paused for a second and his expression softened.

"Lily I…" He started to say but suddenly a loud James appeared out of nowhere.

"Lily you came!" James practically yelled and came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey James, how are you feeling?"

"Much better now that you're here," and he nuzzled into my neck.

"Can you please do that when I'm not around please," Sirius said, I think he was blushing. James was just motivated by this and Sirius got out of bed and left, looking…I'm not sure actually. It wasn't pissed but I just feel he might want to talk about it since I'm the only one who knows, even if he didn't know I knew. Should I say something? Would he be mad? Or relieved?

**Sirius's ****pov**

I couldn't stand to see it, it reminded me of him. I wasn't mad, not really, they didn't know. They didn't realize…like they didn't' realize he was waiting around the corner…


	9. In Keeping Marauder Secrets

**Sirius's pov**

I couldn't stand to see it, it reminded me of him. I wasn't mad, not really, they didn't know. They didn't realize…like they didn't' realize he was waiting around the corner. He was looking at me alluringly, the worst part is I felt myself being effected instantly.

"So what goes on on those nights?" He asked. He knew to much. How did he…

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to sound confident. I would not tell our secret.

"Why the hell would you have to be in the hospital wing? What do you _do_?" He pressed on.

"It's nothing," I tried to get past him but he stopped me by wrapping his arms around me. I stopped breathing momentarily.

"You can tell me anything, you know, I can keep a secret," He whispered into my ear, causing a chill to run down my spine.

"No, not everything. I have to keep the marauder's secrets," I said trying to hide the shake in my voice. He smirked.

"Mmm really…" and then his lips brushed against mine. I felt my eyes almost shut.

"Yea…yes I have to!" I quickly snapped out of it and tried to get out of his gripe. He only pulled me closer.

"Ok fine, I understand." He sounded defeated. I felt relieved he dropped it because at this rate I might have given in and then James would murder me.

"Thank you."

"Love, you don't have to be so nervous, I won't bit…hard."

"I know, I'm still getting use to this,"

"Well to bad, get use to it."

I couldn't help but smile. He smiled back and leaned in a little, his lips gently caressed mine. I kissed him back gently and pushed him against the wall slowly. His hands went up to my hair and my tongue subconsciously ran into his lips, he opened up and then….

"Fags!" Someone yelled suddenly. We pulled apart and my eyes found the back of some guy running away.

"Idiot," Matt said quietly and resumed to kissing me. I pulled away though, suddenly subconscious.

"Sirius are you really gonna let that idiot get to you? It doesn't matter," but I didn't hear him. I pulled away and this time he let me go.

"Listen to me…people will judge you for the smallest things. They don't care if it hurts because they're insecure. It only matters if you let it get to you but you can't give them the benefit of the doubt."

"I'm sorry," I felt myself blushing.

"Love?" I looked up as I felt his hand against my cheek, "Do you want to keep this a secret? I'd be ok with that."

I nodded.

"Ok."

"I'll have to introduce you to somewhere though, it's a great place to get away." If we were going to do, I'd better do it right.

"Sure, where is it?"

"I'll show you tonight after dinner."

He grinned.

"Are we going to sneak out?"

I grinned widely.

"I'll be back in a while," I told my friends before I slipped on the invisible cloak.

"Where are you going? Can I come?" James asked eagerly.

"No, I have to go alone."

"Don't do anything we wouldn't," Remus warned.

"That really leaves my options open then."

They had no idea I was already doing that. They wouldn't be doing this.

I made my way to the Ravenclaw tower and found Angela and Matt arguing out front.

"Why won't you tell me? What's with the secrets?"

"I don't have to tell you everything."

"No, but you could at least tell me _something. _You haven't told me anything. Why do you keep disappearing? Do you have some secret boyfriend stored away or something?"

"No, I got to go," He said dismissively.

"Mathew!" Angela screamed but he didn't listen. He walked away and I followed until he had turned the corner, out of her sight. Then I grabbed his hand and he jumped.

"Wha…" He said, looking around. I almost laughed.

"Hi," I said and pulled the cloak off me.

"Oh God you scared me. Where did you get that?" He meant the cloak. I just smiled mysteriously.

"Never mind, that's a marauder secret, right?"

"Yep, now come on before someone sees us," I motioned to the cloak when I pulled it over me again. He smiled and got under.

"Hmmm this is cozy," He said and put his arm around me. I tried not to smile. We went to the hall that the room of requirements was found and walked 3 times by it thinking of where I wanted to go, the place the marauder's usually went.

"Oh wow, that's cool," Matt said when he saw the door appear.

"Yeah well you haven't seen anything yet," and I opened the door. Matt gasped when he saw it. It had two couches and a fireplace and a bookshelf, for Remus and Marie mostly. The walls were the Gryffindor colors and there was a cabinet to keep the firewhiskey when we weren't drinking it.

"You just walk by it 3 times and think of where you want to go and it will appear, This is the room the marauders usually pick, except we make it more cool for special occasions," I explained, while I tossed the cloak aside. I took his hand and led him to the couch. We sat down, facing each other.

"This is where we go when we want to let lose and not get caught. I suppose it could be our escape, too."

He grinned happily.

"You showed me a marauder secret, maybe you do trust me." I just shrugged.

"I actually wasn't thinking of that but you're right."

"Thank you."

"It's no big deal."

"No it is."

"Matt…" He shut me up with a kiss.

"Just accept it," He whispered against my lips.


	10. Interrogating Lily Evans

**Remus's****pov**

I stayed up late finishing my homework, when I was in the middle of my essay I heard Sirius come in.

"Padfoot?" I called

"Yeah Moony?" He peaked through my curtain.

"What's up?"

He blinked and sat down.

"Not much…"

"Where did you go?" Something told me to be worried.

"The room of requirements of course, I um…needed some time alone." He was only half lying now.

"Are you sure? You're not stashing away some secret girlfriend, are you?" I said trying to sound sarcastic. He blushed. Really?

"Who is she?"

"No one." He wouldn't look at me. I was starting to get nervous.

"Sirius, you never kept them a secret before," I pointed out.

"Remus I don't have a girlfriend."

"Then what have you been doing?" His blush deepened. That good, huh?

"I can't say…"

"Is it embarrassing?"

"No."

"Angela's been missing you," I said this hoping I'd get a reaction, because I thought he liked her. He just shrugged though. Maybe he didn't then.

"Lily knows something, doesn't she?" I said purposely. I watched him closely. His eyes met mine now, searching for the truth in this.

"What?" He asked, with a slight shake in his voice.

"She knows something. She has that look to her."

He looked panicked. Hmmm interesting.

"Is it so bad you can't tell me?"

"I can't tell anyone Moony." He said gravely. What was that suppose to mean?

"Why?"

"Because I can't."

"Sirius," I said in a warning type voice.

"Please, I'm tired. Good night," and then he left. I was puzzled by his behavior but decided not to push him. He'd tell in good time, right?

**Marie's ****pov**

Angela was pouting and it was pretty cute.

"I miss when my brother would tell me stuff, now he just sneaks around doing only God knows what. I think he may be seeing someone, even though he won't admit it. At least to me," She said, with a sad look on her face.

This reminded me of Sirius, but I didn't look to much into it.

"Maybe he has his reasons, I mean you're his sister, you'd think he'd want to tell you at least a little. Maybe he's just doing something right now he thinks you wouldn't approve of or something. You never know with boys, their unpredictable," I suggested. I really hope I'm ok at giving advice.

"That's true but this is different. It's kind of scaring me. Tell me…has Sirius been acting weird, too?" She lowered her voice at the last part.

"Yes, but that's normal for him." Was I trying to convince myself more than her?

"Like how weird? Like sneaking around, being secretive weird?" She took another stab at it anyways.

I felt myself blush.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', but I wouldn't think of that since you said he was straight, and knowing his history I don't think he'd suddenly go for Matt. He's not exactly known for turning straight guys gay."

"Well he does have his good qualities…" I said without thinking. She giggled at this.

"That's what a lot of people say. Welcome to the club."

"Oh what club?" Lily interrupted, popping out of nowhere.

"The 'I think Mathew is sexy' club. The me membership is free," Angela said teasingly.

"Oh well never mind then." Angela giggled again.

"Oh wait Lily what's your opinion on how odd two certain boys are acting?" She asked.

"You mean Sirius and Matt?"

"Yes she means them, we were just talking about them," I told Lily.

"Oh well…" She blushed cutely.

"You know something?" Angela asked surprised. I was hoping she'd say it, instead of making me suffer when she obviously knew something.

"It's not my place to say," She said firmly. Damn you Lily Evans.

"Lily, please, I'm worried about my brother, I need to know."

She blushed deeper.

"Lily?" I asked.

"I won't give away Marauder secrets. I know enough of what would happen if I did."

"This is dif…" Angela tried to say.

"No, it's not different. You wouldn't tell one of your best friend's secrets if you felt it had to be kept." She really was determined, wasn't she?

"But…" She tried again.

"Marie, you know you've kept secrets and I assume you felt you had good reason."

"But I didn't, I told you…"

"I'm not talking about _that._"

"Oh."

"Please don't' make me tell you. If you want to known so badly ask Sirius," She said finally.

"But he wont' tell anyone what's going on," I pointed out.

"So they'll never know."

"That's not fair." I pouted.

"But it is," She was looking at me, trying to get a message to me. I didn't catch it.

"My brother isn't a Marauder secret," Angela said, obviously wanting answers bad.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you."

At least she was being a good friend. You had to give her credit for that.

**Lily's ****pov**

If you push, I'll pull. I refuse to tell you a secret so big, I won't betray that trust. I won't hurt a friend for your curiosity. If I die, then so be it. I at least didn't die in vain or greed. I at least still have my dignity. You'll see in the end it will all be worth it. In the end I'll still be able to smile.


	11. Fun In The Snow

**James' pov**

Lily seemed disconnected and distant. This was weird. I couldn't even get a smile from her. Lily my love! How could I ask hat was wrong without getting annoying or repetitive?

What to do…I'll think of something I'm sure.

Maybe if I give her a hug of reassurance…

"People are pissing me off," She said when she pushed me away. What? Even me? Why?

Oh no what had I done recently? Let me think…nothing comes to mind. Did I forget something important? No, I couldn't have…so what is it?

**Sirius' pov**

"Um Sirius…?" Angela said timidly.

"Yes Angela?" I said, I figured she wouldn't be like this if it was something trivial.

"Are you going to Hogmeads with anyone? I'd go with Mathew but he says he's got something else to do so he's not going and I'd really love to go with someone since I've never been there before and It sounds fun and someone told me I should go there at least once and I figured you'd be nice enough to go with me because you're my friend and it could be a nice change from going with the marauders, not that they're bad or anything but…" Wow she was really rambling. It sounded like she practiced this. I had to restrain myself from laughing, it might have hurt her feelings.

"Sure, Ang," I said, trying to get her to stop talking. I instantly regretted it though. I was actually planning on staying behind with Matt, but she looked so pathetic…

"Really? Oh I love you! Thank you Sirius Black, I so owe you!" She said and hugged me so tightly I couldn't breath. After she was done hugging me she skipped away. I shook my head as I watched her leave. She really was a strange one.

Later that day it had started to snow, it was supposedly the last snow of the season so we all went outside for a snowball fight. The snow was really sticky so it was perfect for this. The others were arguing if it we should pick teams or play indivisibly. I didn't care and really I wasn't paying attention. I was hanging back so my silence wouldn't be noticed.

I think he knew what I had done, because he was looking at me with this sad look. I tried to apologize without saying a word, I think he got it because he smiled slightly.

I think Marie was onto something. It was possible to have conversations through looks alone.

I was shocked when I met lust filled eyes. He smiled wickedly. Shit he was planning something, wasn't he?

Suddenly he grabbed me and pulled me behind a tree, unknowingly by the others. I might have protested if I didn't enjoy kissing him so much. He pushed me against the tree and kissed me deeply. My hands went to his hair again and I kissed him back. I felt my knees go weak as I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I didn't even mind the bark gabbing into my back, He was my world for the moment. My heart was beating out of control. What was going on?

In the one moment I was freed from his lips I managed to whisper three words.

"I love you."

It just slipped out, but I knew it was the truth. He hesitated for a moment, his lips hovering over mine closely. His lips curved into a smile after a few seconds.

"I…I love you, too." And then his lips were back on mine, more passionately than before. If he hadn't been holding me I might have fallen over.

A while later we returned to the others, joining in as if nothing happened. I gathered one especially big snowball and threw it at Matt. He smiled, something I've realized was all for me. At least in that moment.

The room of requirements was freezing, even after the fire was turned on I was still shivering. My hands were shaking. Where was the warmth I needed?

Warm hands laced together with mine. Oh there it is.

"You're freezing, love," He said, gently rubbing his fingers against my skin. I grinned, feeling warm suddenly.

"You could warm me up," I said, intentionally suggestive. He bit his lip, trying not to smile.

"I don't know about that, but it does sound tempting."

"Why not?" I felt, feeling rejected.

"Oh yay We got hot chocolate!" James voice said, entering the room.

"That's why," He mumbled and slowly let go of my hands.

"Good, because I'm freezing," I said, grinning, acting like nothing happened.

**Marie's pov**

Hot chocolate tastes so good after spending hours outside in the snow. Snowball fights are always fun, especially when no one takes sides. When the marauders are involved there's no mercy, I don't think Angela is use to this. She kept screaming when she was hit.


	12. The Return Of Peter

I'm sure you've wondered "Where's Peter?" Well have no fear for he is finally here. I've never thought much of Peter and I kinda just…forgot about him when I started to write this so I had to fit him in somehow, right? I really hate him for what he did to James and Lily…but he is a character and at this point he's good. He wasn't very important in Slytherin Outcast even. So here ya go. I just kinda had to make something up, I know it's not true or anything but hey this is fan fiction, it doesn't matter. Sorry it's so short.

**James' ****pov**

If Dumbledore sent us a letter it must be serious. So we weren't to his office, as we were asked.

"Matt, Ang, he just asked for us, we'll see you later," Remus told them. They understood. When we got there we were surprised. More than surprised, shocked. So there's where he's been…

**Remus' ****pov**

Peter has been gone for weeks. None of us have heard from him, none of us spoke of him. As it turns out he's been in America, visiting some family. As it turns out his grandpa died.

That explains his absence.

He looked so sad, sitting in Dumbledore's office. He barely spoke. I think he was just very very sad.

Later when we left the office we all walked to the Gryffindor common room. None of us said a word. Marie walked by my side, just barely touching me. I think she was deep in thought, because she was looking out to nowhere.

"Marie?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" She didn't even look up.

"Nothing." I sighed, defeated.

That night I couldn't sleep. Something seemed wrong. What wasn't he telling us?

**Peter's ****pov**

My grandpa died and I had stayed with my family in Virginia for a couple of weeks. I didn't tell anyone, I didn't speak a word to anyone. I was sad, but I couldn't say that out loud. He was the grandparent I was most close to, we'd always have a good time when I'd visit him. His death was sudden, I didn't see it coming at all. It set me off in a way I didn't know was possible. We had only left because my mom didn't want me missing to much school so, I went back.

I knew my friends were confused by my sudden appearance and lack of telling anything, but I just couldn't. I felt emotionless and with the Slytherin's already at my throat I was stressed.

"Where have you been Pettigrew? Hiding? We have some work for you," Luscious said with a smirk, only the day after I returned. He never smiled, he smirked and he had no heart. None of them did. They already wanted me to do their dirty work, not that I wasn't more than willing for the Lord, but I wasn't in the right state of mind. I couldn't function right. They wouldn't take no for an answer, they just kept pushing me. I finally broke down. Even though I was dying on the inside they didn't care.

God help me…I was stuck and I couldn't get out of this mess.

**Remus' ****pov**

Even though everyone was pissed or confused, we decided to have a party in the room of requirements. If it was for Peter's return or whatever reason there might be to celebrate, I'm not sure what the true purpose was. Maybe it was just an escape from complicated things we couldn't make sense of. People are strange, they run away from the things they need to face. Is that a natural reaction when we're afraid or confused? It seems like it.

It was Friday night and we needed to do something fun. So that's when the firewhiskey was brought out, courtesy of the house elves. James and Sirius went to the kitchen to get it. The elves always got us whatever we wanted. They were so nice. They had run into Matt and Angela on the way back so they joined us.

This will be some night.


	13. The Dark Side Of The Moon

**Sirius' ****pov**

"Angela, love, what are you doing down here?" James asked on the way back to the room of requirements. I smiled at her and caught Matt's eyes.

"Um I don't know actually. How about you?" She said, smiling cutely.

"Just getting refreshments, right Sirius?" I held up the bottles I was holding. She laughed.

"Very nice, is this a private party?" Matt asked, looking in my direction. I felt myself blush a little.

"Well yes, but you can join in,"

"We will then," He answered.

So that's how I ended up on the loveseat crammed between Matt and Angela, chugging a bottle of firewhiskey and humming to myself.

"How are you feeling Padfoot?" Someone asked, I was to far gone to know who. All I could do was nod and carry on.

"Hey love, want to go somewhere?" Matt whispered into my ear. I was drunk and a little horny so of course I said yes. That's all I remember. That is until I woke up in a strange, unfamiliar room. I sat up, alarmed and looked around, trying to make sense of this. My brain wouldn't function right.

"Fuck," I whispered to nothing in particular and sat at the edge of the bed. The lights were off and I heard music in the distance. I got tired of thinking so I laid back and closed my eyes. Surprisingly I discovered I didn't have a hang over. Why not?

Then I heard footsteps and then warm lips were on mine. My hands found familiar messy hair. I smiled and kissed him back.

"You're finally awake, did you sleep well?" He asked as he broke the kiss. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, Is this the Ravenclaw dorms?" I asked, testing a theory I just came up with.

"Yes."

I sat up at this and looked at him quizzically, my mind instantly turning to what people would think if they found out. He sat up to and grabbed my hand.

"How did I end up here?"

"I stole you away when you were drunk, it sounded like a good idea at the time," He said, shrugging.

"Did we…?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. I couldn't imagine losing my virginity when I was to drunk to remember it happening.

"No," He said quietly. I smiled at this expression. He looked almost disappointed, it was so cute.

"Hmmm come here," I said lustfully. He smiled and moved closer to me, gently he brushed my hair out of my face and grazed his nose against mine. I grinned and pressed my lips against his. My hand went up to his face, softly caressing his cheeks.

"Damn that's a good way to wake up…" He said wistfully. I grinned and grabbed his hand.

"Sirius, I thought…" I frowned and let go.

"I know, I don't know what I was thinking."

**Angela's ****pov**

"Angelaaa," A boys voice called.

"What?" I turned around and found a couple of Ravenclaw boys.

"Your brothers gay, did you know that? He brought a friend to our dorm the other night,"

I blinked and my eyes widened. Wait, a friend? There was somebody, I knew it.

"I know he is, so what?"

They laughed.

"That's good. I knew there was something wrong with him."

"Wha…" But they ran away. Why do I get the feeling I just made a big mistake?

The next day I found Matt sitting in an empty class room.

"Brother? What are you…"

"Go away Angela!" He yelled. He looked up at me with tear filled eyes, catching me off guard.

"What's wrong?" I asked, shocked. Matt was crying? Why?

"Go. Away." He repeated slower but more demanding.

"But…."

"Please just go…away!" He said, his scream turning into a whisper. He looked down, hiding his face. I slipped out of the room, staring at him wide-eyed. I didn't even consider this had anything to do with what I had said yesterday. I didn't even know he was sensitive about it either, at the time anyways.

**Lily's ****pov**

Rumors are normally lies, but this new one floating around…I knew it was true, but I refused to say anything or give it away. Someone had found out something so now everyone was saying Matt was gay. This was only good gossip, because he was newer than most everyone else. Unexplored territory if you will. They had nothing against him before, but now they did.

I think this upset him but what could I say? I barely knew him. He was Sirius' friend more than anyone else's, not that anyone knew this. I'd never tell. I can keep a secret


	14. Ready And Willing

**Sirius' ****pov**

I heard something but it didn't involve me. They didn't know who the person was, just that it was a guy. No big deal, right? No. It hurt Matt, I could tell. I just knew by looking at him that he was holding back his emotions. What could I say? I'm sorry? No, that's not right. Well he needed me, he made that obvious when he appeared out of nowhere at lunch and took me away in the middle of a bite. He led me to a broom closet, the only means of privacy for the moment.

"Are you alright?" I asked kindly, trying to sound like I knew what I was doing. I had practically no experience at this kind of thing.

"I didn't mean for this to happen…" He said looking down. He wouldn't touch me, he just leaned against the wall keeping to himself. It was driving me insane.

"Matt?" He looked up with tear filled eyes. I was shocked, I never saw him cry before.

"Sirius…I'm…" I cut him off by hugging him tightly. He clung to me, I felt tears fall on my shirt.

"I'm sorry this happened but I'm here for you. I love you, remember that, so if you're going down, I'm going with you."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked, uncertainly.

"Yes, absolutely." I said confidently.

"It's just…I've been there before and it's not pretty. Believe it or not I'm sensitive about this, but only because of what they've said or done. It's horrible."

"I'm so sorry but you don't have to go through this alone."

"Are you saying you're willing to be open about this?"

He pulled away slightly so he could see my face. Was I? Maybe secretly that's what I wanted all along. Maybe this was my destiny all along.

"Yeah."

He smiled, he actually smiled and I was glad.

The truth is I'm good at PDA. Always have been but this was different. People will judge you and hurt you. At least that's what he says and he must be right, but I don't care. I don't care that Angela's looking at me, trying to figure me out and my friends are confused and hurt. I don't care for the "homo" comments. I just plain don't care.

We were walking down the hall to our only class together, hand in hand, feeling blissfully happy.

"Padfoot?" He asked, breaking the silence. I smiled. That was the first time he's called me that. I kind of liked the sound of it from his lips.

"Yes?"

"Are you…" Oh great he was going to ask that again.

"Yes." I knew what he was going to say. He kept asking me the same thing. You'd think someone who seemed so confident wouldn't be so…unconfident.

"But…"

I pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard on the mouth, slightly biting his bottom lip playfully. When I was satisfied I pulled away and continued to walk like nothing happened. It took him a few seconds to catch up.

"You were saying?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Nothing," He had a stupid grin on his face.

"Good."

"Sirius Black this is why I love you."

"Is that the only reason?" I gave him a sad look.

"Nope, not even close." I tried not to smile.

**James' ****pov**

Sirius was gay? How is that possible for him…to be gay? It was Sirius we're talking about! He's always been…is…was it a cover up or something? But really could he…

"Shut up James, you shouldn't think out loud, if Sirius was here he might be offended," Lily said annoyed. I jumped at this, I didn't notice her come in. I didn't even realize I as thinking out loud. Whoops.

"I…"

"And yes he's gay, ok? You should know…this has been going on for a while," She said, looking sheepish.

"Wait let me get this straight YOU KNEW?!?" I yelled, getting up to walk closer to her.

"Stop spitting on me and yes, It was an accident really. I don't even think they know I know." That's no excuse damn you.

"But still _you knew _and you didn't tell me, Sirius' best friend? How is that fair?" I demanded fiercely. She backed away from me.

"Stop it James, I was respecting his secret. I always keep Marauder secrets," She stated.

"But…"

"No! Stop it. You should realize that he obviously didn't want anybody to know, so don't scream at me for keeping secrets." I smiled suddenly.

"You're right! I should scream at Sirius!" Her face dropped but my smile grew.

"Wait, no, I didn't…" She tried to say but I ran to my dorm, ignoring her and pulled out the marauder map. Ah there he was, in the kitchen! I ran there as fast as I could, only to find Marie and him talking in low voices.


	15. Hypocrisy

**James' ****pov**

"Wait, no, I didn't…" She tried to say but I ran to my dorm, ignoring her and pulled out the marauder map. Ah there he was, in the kitchen! I ran there as fast as I could, only to find Marie and him talking in low voices.

"What do you want?" He hissed at her.

"I'm just…you can talk to me, you know. Please don't keep me out. I want to know everything, I'm your friend. I won't judge you," She pleased.

"Jesus Cotton I kept everyone out, stop thinking it was only you."

"I just…" I decided to intervene.

"Yeah Cotton leave him alone," I spoke. They both jumped in surprise. Ha I can be sneaky after all.

"And by the way I came here to yell at dear old Padfoot here," I continued and patted his shoulder. He paled at this. I grinned satisfied.

"Oh please you hypocrite," Marie mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You! God you can't even accept it so please humor him by yelling at him for keeping something you wouldn't want to know anyways."

"Wha…" Sirius said in a daze.

"Padfoot don't believe her, I accept you! I promise." His face didn't change.

"Just…leave me alone! Both of you! I'm serious," He said, looking pissed.

"We know," I answered without thinking. He didn't even crack a smile.

"James…" Marie said warningly.

"I'm going now," He said angrily and he ran away. I almost reached out to stop him but something told me it wouldn't help.

"Thank you James for making everything worse!" Marie screamed at me. I only smirked.

"Oh you're one to talk! Weren't you here to do the same thing I was?" Her face fell.

"Yes but…"

"See you can't even deny it!"

"Me and Lily talk. I know what you think so don't even try to lie to me," She said sternly.

"Cotton…"

"James, I'm to mad to call you your nickname. Just piss off!"

"Why is everyone yelling?"

"I don't know, you are to idiot,"

"Well at least I have a reason."

"Oh my god…I'm leaving now."

So there I was standing alone in a hallway. Wow I was pathetic and maybe a bit of a hypocrite. Sorry Sirius…Lily…

**Marie's ****pov**

James pissed me off, especially right now. My God he couldn't even accept his best friend, what was wrong with him? Couldn't he tell Sirius just wanted acceptance? Was he that blind? But I wasn't any better, here I was accusing him. Shit I shouldn't have said that to Sirius. I was horrible.

**Remus' ****pov**

What was wrong with everyone? They were all pissed or troubled or completely confused. I tried to stay calm. I stayed a spectator, so I wouldn't make Sirius angry or state something. Everyone was fighting. It was getting ridiculous. I swear the next person who starts it I'll hex. Sirius doesn't need this chaos. It's good he has Matt to keep him sane. Marie was going crazy with everyone else. What am I to do when there's no hope of peace?

**Peter's ****pov**

"So Sirius…" I said slowly, hoping not to set him off.

"What?" He snapped. I looked at him surprised. Jesus he was touchy, wasn't he?

"Um I just wanted to say that I accept you, you don't have to bit my head off."

"Wait, really?" He asked, looking at me hopefully.

"Yes, I don't care who you love, I mean I am your friend, so…"

He suddenly hugged me. I gasped surprised.

"Thank you Wormtail! Right now you're my best friend."

I blushed at this. I didn't deserve it. I wasn't around enough. Slytherin's were always bugging me…pulling me away from my friends.

"Um sure, thanks, I think."

He beamed at me. What the fuck? How did I deserve that?

**Angela's ****pov**

Did anyone else notice how much time Sirius has been spending in the Ravenclaw common room? Every time I turn around he's there. I know his friends were being stupid about this whole thing and that hurts Sirius. He just wanted the same things Matt wanted and I respected that. If I were them I'd at least try. Maybe that's to much to ask for? Who knows, I've only known them for…how much time has passed since we've been here? I can't even remember. Is that bad?

**Sirius' ****pov**

For once I was alone and not hiding in the Room Of Requirements or the Ravenclaw common room. It was kind of nice to be able to just go somewhere by myself.

"_Expelliaimus_," or not.

Wait what the fuck? Who…My wand. I turned around quickly and met a fist flying in my direction. It came to quick for me to react. That's the last thing I remember before waking up later


	16. Love Is What I Need

This is one reason this story is rated Mature. If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) don't read it. Simple as that. Otherwise enjoy! Also this is an extra long chapter…because well I'm new at this and I didn't want to extend it longer than I had to…I've never written something like this but I've read plenty to know how to do it. No one has read this so tell me what you think, k? Be honest.

**Matt's pov**

Call it a sixth sense, but I just had a feeling something bad was happening. That's why I ran, only to find a couple of guys beating up Sirius. How could I not react? So I ended up beating the shit out of them and carrying Sirius to my dorm, because he looked horrible. All I could think to do at the time was wait for him to regain consciousness. I laid him on my bed and sat beside him, trying to be gentle with him. I softly brushed his hair while I watching him. Waiting. I slipped into an almost slumber but slapped myself mentally. I had to stay awake. For him.

I whispered his name and his hand caught mine. I heard him mumble my name. I instantly perked up.

"Are you ok, love?"

"What happened?" He didn't remember? Well he was unconscious.

"I…I didn't want to expose you to this kind of thing. I thought maybe if I protected you from all those people…" I said, trying desperately to find the right words.

"Did you beat them up for me?" I smiled at his blunt question.

"Yes, I had to. They were hurting my boyfriend, I couldn't allow that."

He grinned suddenly.

"That's the first time you called me that." Out loud anyways, I've said it a lot in my head.

"Yeah, but it's true, right?"

His grin widened.

"I love you, Matt."

"I love you, too."

"But I love you more, I can prove it," He looked determined.

"Oh yeah? Do it then," I met his challenge, then he looked utterly defeated.

"Well…"

I burst out laughing.

"Are we seriously discussing this? You're so cute Sirius," I said, petting him slightly.

"Yes and…wait just cute?" I flashed him a grin.

"No, you're beautiful and sexy and desirable…" I whispered and leaned in close to him. I felt his breathe stagger a bit, I couldn't help but smirk and take advantage of this. I leaned in more until I was only a centimeter away from his lips.

"Are you feeling ok, baby? Need anything to make you feel better? I'll give you anything," I said seductively. I heard him whimper. I loved to taint him like this.

"Hmmm Sirius?" I was just about to kiss him when he spoke up.

"I'd love you to make me feel better, but I think I need to go to the hospital wing first." Oh crap I knew I was forgetting something.

"Oh yeah, I didn't think of taking you earlier, sorry." I pulled away regrettably but he closed the space between us quickly. Before I knew it he pulled away just as quickly. He smiled at me innocently and sat up.

**Sirius' pov**

So what if I was beat up by some unknown people? So what if I had to hang out in the hospital wing for an hour? It was worth it, because of what I got the next day. Matt was acting abnormally nice and…God it turned me on. That grin was just…sexy. I was itching to do something, but I tried to hide it. I think I gave it away somehow, because that cocky grin returned.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked when we were in the library, suppose to be doing our homework, but he was so damn distracting.

"Nothing," I said almost automatically.

"Right…you want something…but I won't give you it unless you ask." I blushed. What I wanted…well I wouldn't be brave enough to go out and say it. I never felt like this before. This need. This _lust._

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" That's when I felt his hand brush underneath my shirt. I shivered when I felt his hands on my skin.

"Please…stop…" I heard myself whimper. Shit this was bad.

"Ya sure? Ok, whatever you say," He said coolly. But I really didn't want him to stop. I wanted him to do so much more. That's why I grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips to his, kissing him lustfully. He was teasing me, not giving in. It was driving me insane. I tried to force my tongue into his mouth, but he denied me. I only stopped then and wouldn't look at him after.

"What do you want from me Matt?" I asked quietly. When he didn't respond I looked at him and was shocked by his intense look.

"Matt?"

"Come on, let's get out of here," He said quickly.

"Wha…" He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. We ended up at the Room Of Requirements. Go figure.

"I asked you to tell me, not attempt to start something in public. This isn't a public thing, I want you for myself." I was shocked by his explanation.

"I want all of you, right here, right now, that's what I want from you."

Then there were no words, just steamy kisses that ended up leading us to the bed. I ended up on bottom, but I didn't care. Hands were exploring unknown, new places and kisses were more intense and passionate than ever. I didn't even try to stop him when he tried to pull off my pants, nor when he was just seconds away from being right there, that taboo place I've only dreamed of…

I struggled out of his arms and looked around the room for the first time. It was a bedroom that didn't look familiar, maybe it was his room at home. I started to look for my clothes, but couldn't find them. Where could they have gone?

"That's a good look for you, you don't need clothes, it only covers up the beauty," Matt said from behind me. Could he read minds? Well in any case…

I smirked and shifted, so I was sitting right next to him.

"But baby if I was naked all the time everyone would see and wouldn't you want this all for yourself?" I asked, in a sweet, yet seductive voice. His eyes widened.

"Yes, of course, I mean this," He grabbed my penis in a unashamed way, " Is mine."

"As long as you don't name it, and well you wouldn't want to share your toy."

He grinned evilly.

"You're not my toy, you're my boyfriend, in which I love."

I laid back down and snuggled against him, gently nibbling at his neck.

"Ah fuck you want to drive me crazy, right?" He asked, his voice to full of lust. I decided to play with him a bit.

"You caught me," I bit down a little harder, leaving my mark, I felt him shift a little.

"I think we missed dinner, maybe we could get something from the…elves," He said, but staggered as my lips touched right behind his ears.

"Mmhmm," I mumbled and nibbled at his ear. I heard him groan.

"Sirius…do you want me to…"

"Yes, I want you." I causally rubbed my cock against his. I felt his erection grow.

"Ok, you have me…damn tease."

"But ok, I think food sounds good," I sat up and avoided contact with him, wanting to taint him as long as possible.

"No, you can't do that to me and just leave."

"Well actually…"

"No, I don't think so," He grabbed my penis again and pumped it. I threw my head back and his lips found my neck.

Fine just once more…

"Glorious food!" I said in a sing song voice, after we got food from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too."

"You wore me out," I whined. He grinned.

"That was the plan."

I pushed him playfully and nibbled on my piece of pie.


	17. The Day After

**this is all I have typed up for now but I have enough written for at least 10 more chapters. I'm considering rewriting the ending I made, it was going nowhere but now I don't know what to do, I might just leave it as is if I don't get creative enough...but I'll try**

**James' pov**

"Padfoot," I whispered when I heard someone enter the dorm. It had to be Sirius, everyone else was already asleep.

"Yeah," He answered.

"You're out late,"

"Yeah…wake me up late tomorrow, I'm worn out," He said quietly.

From what? I didn't even want to ask.

**Matt's pov**

Sirius Black was mine. God I loved him. For a virgin he was good, no more than good, brilliant. I wanted more, if he'd let me and I think he would. He was pretty willing and he was the one teasing me. I had his love, I thought I'd be content with that but Jesus, I want more of his body. I want all of him again. Maybe this is just my hormones talking but really he is beautiful.

**Marie's pov**

Matt was looking for him. Sirius must have slept in late but here he sat, looking like a lost puppy. It was so adorable. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"What?" Oh crap I was discovered.

"You're just really cute," I said honestly. He smiled at me, but his eyes traveled to the door and his face lit up. Of course Sirius had finally made an appearance.

"Hey, sorry I slept in," He said to Matt, only to Matt.

"It's ok, I haven't been here long." That was a lie but I didn't say anything.

I stopped watching when they started to whisper and lean in closer. They looked so happy, it made me happy. How can James not accept that?

**Remus' pov**

How can people stand to be so mushy this early? I look over only to find Sirius and Matt talking in low voices and smiling at each other. James made a disgusted sound and Marie was saying "How cute it was". She's a girl, of course she likes that

"Remus, you never talk to me like that anymore," She accused.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked, completely confused.

"You're always busy, you should make time for me," She wore a cute innocent smile when she said this. I didn't believe a word of it. Don't I spend a lot of time with her?

"I do."

"Not like that." She pointed to them. Why does she have to compare me to them?

"I think your imaginations getting the best of you."

"Hey! I'm a girl, I like romance."

Why was she complaining?

With them leading the example of romance no one could compare. I remember a time when someone might have said that about us but we were never like that. What has changed in the past few weeks?

**Lily's pov**

Was there momentary peace finally? Thank god it was getting annoy8ing. Yay victory…on who's part? I don't even know how this happened.

**Sirius' pov**

I stretched out on the bed and tried to fall asleep but sleep wouldn't come. I kept remembering that night.

"Goddamn it…"

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, as he pulled the curtain open.

"I can't sleep," I said lazily.

"Oh sorry, I could sing for you," He smiled wickedly.

"No thanks, can I ask you something?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Of course."

"Have you and Marie…?" He blushed.

"No, we haven't, why?"

"No reason." He eyed me suspiciously.

"Sirius, how did it happen?" I blushed at this, thinking of the other night but I knew he was referring to something else.

"Why are you blushing?"

"No…no reason. It just kind of happened, it started this one day Angela got a letter from her boyfriend."

"And?"

"And he kissed me and then after that everything happened."

"No details? Oh well I'm kind of glad."

I laughed at him. He was so funny.

"You never told me the story of the wolf and the cat, so you owe me."

"Fine," and he told me.

Is he thinking of me, too? Am I the only one going crazy? No I can't be, but he won't let me read him. Was he trying to do this?

"Hello love, wanna skip class?" He whispered, after pinning me to the wall.

"Yeah sure," I whispered back. He smirked and let me go.

"I just really hate History Of Magic and that desperate look is really getting to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, trying to contain a grin. His smirk widened.

"Oh I bet you don't, well I can fix whatever you're thinking." He said with a wink.

"I really don't believe you're a virgin."

"I'm not."

"I mean before…" I smiled.

"I'm just talented."

"That you are."

He stepped forward and his hands rested on my crotch.

"Where to then?" He looked at me seductively. I almost lost control.

"Anywhere," I said breathlessly.

"Dumbledore's office?" I could tell he was joking, but I still blushed. He pouted.

"Fine, Ravenclaw tower it is."

He was in full control of this. I normally wasn't controlled, usually I had some say, but with Matt he knew how to make my knees weak and my lips tremble no matter what. How did he get so god damn talented?


End file.
